Sand Dragon
by Dark Irony
Summary: When Syaoron gets seperated from the group, the other meet a stranger. It seems there is more than just the feather on this world. Better than the summary make it seem.
1. Chapter 1

All right, I am feeling the urge to write.

Disclaimer: Do you think that I own anything? I'm writing stories for no reason (since no one reads them-sniff-) Well, I admit, I own Tengashi and the worlds of Kakamalacash and Shurotan

Summary: When fleeing Shurotan, Syaoran get separated from the rest of the gang. When the rest of them land, they are led to a small village of children, with a leader named Tenryu. Info on Syaoran's past in later chappies.

Chapter one

The world of Shurotan

Syaoran handed the feather to Sakura. "Quick, Princess! The daimyo's guards are coming." He drew his sword as the feather sunk into Sakura. He glared at Mokona. "Get us somewhere else, quick. The princess is going to be unconscious for a while."

Mokona nodded. His mouth opened and he began to suck the in. Fai grabbed Kurogane and Sakura, but was unable to reach Syaoran. They disappeared, leaving Syaoran to be taken to a different time.

CoS

Fai felt Sakura's forehead again, then looked at the returning Kurogane. "We need to get her to the nearest healer. She's pretty sick. Did you have any luck finding Syaoran?"

Kurogane shook his head, gazing over the hard packed red earth that surrounded them. "No luck. He's probably with the nearest group of people."

Mokona quirked his head. "Mokona sense the feather, but Yuko-san say that not the most important thing here."

Fai nodded, his eyes blanking out. "There's someone near." He looked over at a rock formation. "Come out. Kuro-chi only looks grumpy."

A small boy crawled out from an unseen crevice in the rock face. He was about seven, but whipcord thin, with silver hair done in many braids down his back, making it look like his hair was many silver wires. Black bangs covered golden amber eyes. But oddest of all was the sword that was strapped to his back. It was almost a third again the size of the young boy. He looked them over, then went over to Sakura. He touched her hand. He looked at them again. "Follow me." He slipped through the crevice again.

Mokona nodded. "Follow him."

Kurogane picked Sakura up gently and followed Fai and the boy. The crevice was quite large, but dark. Their guide muttered something and a sphere of light formed in his palm. He felt Fai's jolt of surprise. "You're magi?"

The boy continued walking. "Yes, but questions later. Oni-san said she had to be at his house within the hour."

After what seemed forever, they came to an opening. In front of them was a small village area. It was surrounded on two sides by jungle, and lake and desert on the other sides. In the desert area a training ground was set up. Large flying lizards where being raced around a track, and mock battles were being held. But what struck them the most was that everyone there were children.

Fai looked at the boy "Why are there only children here? Are there no adults?"

The boy answered as he led them into a house larger than the rest. "Only Oni-san can answer your questions." Once inside the house, he showed Kurogane could lay Sakura down. "I'll go get Oni-san now."

"No need, Tengashi. I heard your steps and smelt sickness." A voice behind then said.

The boy Tengashi's face lit up. "Oni-san! I didn't hear you!"

Kurogane and Fai turned around, and where confronted by an odd sight. A man, with a brown braid to below his shoulder, stood in the doorway. His clothes were like that of the children's, long sleeved v necked tunic, with leggings and knee high boots with wrap around laces. His sword was strapped to his back, and he had a half cape, attached to his shoulder on one side and his belt on the other. Covering his face was a piece of cloth, wrapped around his head many times, concealing his face. A circlet of metal shaped like flames with dragons within held the end of the cloth in place. His earlier comment made sense. He was blind.

The man walked in. "Tengashi, would you bring me the jar in my room?"

Tengashi ran off as the man sank to his knees beside Sakura. He placed his hands on her head. "Little princess, all will be fine." Tengashi came back, and handed him a jar the size of cauldron.

Mokona's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

The man laughed. "Yes, little one. This is why you could not sense the feather." He opened up the jar, ad pulled out the feather. He placed it on Sakura and waited while it sank in. He then placed a hand on her forehead, then turned to Kurogane and Fai. "She'll sleep for a few hours, and then she'll be fine. Better than she's been since she left Clow, in fact."

Kurogane grabbed his sword "What do you call yourself, that both you and the boy know so much, when we have said nothing? You must be in league with the bitch witch."

The young man started laughing. "Yuko-san would love that name. I will not tell you what my name is, but I am called Tenryu. Do not ask the children, for they do not know. Yes, I have dealings with the time space witch. That is how we knew where to find you."

Fai looked at him closely. "Did she tell you how to find the other in our party? We lost him."

Tenryu shook his head. "You are seven years to late. Syaoran exists only in legends know. There is no one of the right aged named that anymore."

Kurogane grabbed Tenryu's throat. "You killed him. You'll die for that."

Tenryu held still. "Let's take this discussion somewhere where we will not disrupt the princess rest."

Fai grabbed Kurogane's arm. "I don't think…"

Kurogane scowled his eyes blood red. "Back off, magi." He dropped the man. "You're lucky I don't fight untrained blind men."

Tenryu got up. "Outside, now." He grabbed Kurogane's arm and dragged him outside. Kurogane was surprised by the strength in that hand. It was like iron or rock.

By the time they had made it to the training field, they had collected quite a large group of followers. Silently, everyone moved until there was a space about half a acre round and watched.

Kurogane sneered. "Fine, I'll fight you. Just remember that you asked for it."

Tenryu didn't respond. He merely drew his sword and muttered as he swung. All around Kurogane, the sand seemed to heat, to liquefy, and to move towards him.

Kurogane stood facing the man who had defeated an army with a single move.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here I am again, on a Friday night, staring at the family computer. And I ask myself, why? Well, partly because this stupid plot bunny has been bugging me for about half a year. And why would Seshio-san make mention of vampires if they didn't play an important part.

Disclaimer: Would I be at a computer if I was a manga artist? I can copy others pictures, I can't draw them myself.

Chapter 2

Kurogane looked at the forms in the sand around him. "You think a few dust devils will scare me? Pathetic." He circled the man.

Tengashi gestured for Fai to lean down, so he could whisper in his ear. "Those aren't dust devils. Those are sand spirits. Tenryu is the only one who can control them. That's why they call him ----Tenryu, or, Sand Dragon. He used them to wipe out an entire army."

Fai watched the Sand Dragon circle the ninja. "Then Kurogane has finally met his match."

Meanwhile, Kurogane was getting quite annoyed. The shapes in the sand would randomly swerve under his feet, making it hard for him to stay in any place long enough to attack. He had to focus his entire attention on his footing. He glared at the blind man. "You coward. Dodging, always cheating."

Tenryu cocked his head. "Well, I have to admit. That's a new one. I've never been called that one before. And trust me; I've been called quite a few."

Fai looked at Tengashi. "He was called quite a few names before he struck down the army?"

Tengashi nodded. "Tenryu lived here and studied combat for a few years. He lived under a different name. Then, the year I was born, a hoard came and took over the village. Tenryu and his sensei where off in the hills on a training mission, so the village never stood a chance. All the adults were killed."

Fai nodded slowly, watching the fight on the field. "That explains part of it," he said, sotto vita.

Out on the field, Kurogane was getting angry. He was used to opponents trying to dodge him, but they never had any success. This blind madman was dodging his blows like he could see them before Kurogane even made the attack.

Tenryu suddenly stopped. "It is time." He raised his sword and brought is a sweeping arc around his head, stopping when it was pointing at Kurogane. The dragons surrounding Kurogane raised themselves out of the dirt, and converged on Kurogane. The ninja went down in a pile of sand and twisting air. Tenryu walked over, and swept his had over the surface of the sand. The ninja was uncovered in a moment, and the bandaged man picked him up, saying to the unconscious man "Finally, you can go home."

He carried him over to the side of the circle, and handed him to Fai. "You're stronger than you look. The princess just woke up and I need to check on her." He ran off, not giving a slowly comprehending Fai a chance to respond.

xXxXx

When Fai finally arrived at the house, he found Tenryu sitting outside with the princess. They were chatting about nothing in particular and gazing out over the sand. When Fai got closer, he heard the princess talking about her home country of Clow, and how it was so like the world they where in now. When Sakura saw Kurogane slung over Fai shoulder, she came running up. "What happen to Kurogane-san? Is he hurt? Big Kitty-san, you must be very strong to carry Kurogane-san. He is very big."

Fai nodded. "That he is, little flower-chan. If you would be so kind as to look after him for a while, I would like to talk to Tenryu-san for a while." He walked inside and placed him on the bed roll. He looked at Tenryu "Would you like to choose the place, Tenryu-san?"

Tenryu paused, then nodded slowly. He called Tengashi over "Tengashi, would you mind keeping Sakura-hime company?"

Tengashi nodded and started talking to Sakura. "Hi, my name is Tengashi. I'm the best fighter after Oni-san. Where are you from? I heard the tall blond one call you little flower-chan. Is sakura a flower where you come from?"

Tenryu laughed softly as they walked away. "He will certainly keep her mind of your missing companion, Syaoran."

Fai nodded, looking out at the view that the cliff Tenryu had led them to afforded. "We both know Syaoran isn't dead. Why do you insist on saying that?"

Tenryu sighed. "Because it is true." He felt his face under the bandages with his hand. "Before I unleashed that attack on the army, I was known as Syaoran. But after I used that attack, it opened me up to a part of myself that I had been on purposely separated from a long time ago."

Fai nodded. "I have all the time in the world, Syaoran-kun. Tell me."

Syaoran head followed where the sun was setting. "Fai-kun, is the sun down?"

Fai nodded, guessing by his aura what was coming "Yes, it is."

Syaoran slowly started to peel the bandages away from his face. It was pale, but not the sickly color usually associated with his kind. Both his eyes looked like they were sightless, but Fai had read the legends, and knew that they actually saw more than normal eyes would. The only real difference between the face of this Syaoran, and the old one, was the huge scar running from the base of his right temple to middle of his throat, curving along his jaw line. Fai saw him unconsciously rub the scar as he began to speak.

"It starts before I even went to Clow. My brother and I were..are…vampires. Not blood suckers like so many portrait us. Those are the night walkers. My brother ad I each had different gifts. My brother could move space and time, and I…" he smiled sardonically, not at all like the old Syaoran. "I could control energies appertaining to life. We were rather like guardians of life. We protected others against the night walkers. When my brother, who was ten years older than me, turned three hundred, he got taken by a group of night walkers and was…changed. Because of this change,he lost the power to manipulate space and time, or, Tsubasa."

xXxXx

Wheet whoo. A cliffy. I know, you all hate me. But I haven't quite figured out how Syaoran's story is going to end, and how Kurogane is going to react to being beaten. And I'm working on updating at least once every two weeks. The last week has been nothing but test and clubs. I'm part of yearbook, and since I was the only one available, I had to cover a couple of events. And my math tutor is a very scary lady…


	3. Chapter 3

I bet you hate me all for leaving you with such a cliffy last time. I apologize. But I have a reason for it, however vague. And I'd like to clarify a few things.

I used the term vampire because it's the closest description to what Syaoran and his brother are. But in reality, they are more like energy users that use a human source of energy, mainly emotion, to replenish themselves. It would be no different than our drinking a cup of juice or even taking a walk. We do, after all, receive vitamins from the sun which energize us. All draining the emotions does to humans is make them think a little more clearheadedly, and not as rashly or idiotically as at other times.

Oh, and I love reviews….Have you EVER seen the little lavender button on the bottom of the screen? It wants to be pressed. It isn't on of those VERY addicting Do Not Press the Button games…It was put there for a reason.

All right. Now back to business…

Chapter Three

Fai gave a little jolt. "Isn't that what scattered the hime's soul all over the place?"

Syaoran nodded his head, still looking over the horizon. "Yes. The wings were placed there by the Time Space witch."

Fai interrupted. "But you said those where ancient ruins. That would leave a very long time for you to have wandered as a vampyre on your own."

Syaoran shook his head. "The only condition Yuko placed on taking my 'power' was that she could determine the age and where I would appear when I 'returned'. She chose a place where she could keep me at her house for a day, and it would be a very long time in the other world."

Fai rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, I get that part, but why where you at the Time Space Witch's in the first place? Why separate from your powers?"

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder. "Because I didn't want to be alone."

Fai looked slightly (VERY SLIGHTLY-author pouts-) bewildered. "But there must have been others. You would not have been alone, surely."

Syaoran laughed low in is throat. "My brother and I where the last. I was very much the last one. When the princess got taken by the Tsubasa, I tried to get her out. The princess is a conduit for energy. That is why the Tsubasa drew her, and why she is able to talk to, and reason with, spirits. They are, after all, energy."

Fai nodded, comprehending. But one question was in his mind, but it seemed very personal. But, being, Fai, that didn't hinder him. "What was your price?"

xXxXx

Kurogane was slightly dizzy when he woke up. But, if he remembered correctly, he had a right to be. It wasn't everyday that someone was beaten by someone who was blind, and an even higher class of ninja than Kurogane. He actually hadn't thought such a thing had existed. Someone who could beat him at his own game. He heard some people talking nearby, and realized that one of the voices was the princess'. She'd obviously woken up while he had been unconscious. How long had that been for, anyway? He wasn't quite sure. What was that other voice talking to her? Ah, that damned kid who'd brought them here…Tengashi, wasn't it?

He raised himself up on his elbow, and looked through the door way. "If you're going to talk, you might as well do it in here, so I can ask you some useful questions."

Sakura came running in. "Kurogane-san! You are up!" She sat down by the edge of the futon. "Tengashi-kun was just telling me about his Oni-san, Tenryu-san."

Kurogane raised himself into a sitting position and glared at the young boy. "Well, tell me about this blind man who apparently beat me in a battle."

Tengashi grinned. Talking about his Oni-san was his favorite topic, and one he didn't get to indulge in very often, as very one else had already heard all the stories. SO, he plunged in with enthusiasm. "Oni-san came here about ten years ago, before I was even born. He was from far way, and had a different name. The village weapon's master was looking for someone that he could teach his methods to, and Oni-san was exactly what Hiryu-sensei had had in mind. Oni-san and the sensei lived in the same house for about three years. One day, they decided to go on a training mission. Our enemies to the south, a village called Kiernan, came up while they where gone. They killed everyone in the village, except for me and a few other babies."

"Oni-san came down a while later, carrying the sensei's body. Apparently, they had been found by Oni-san's spirit beast, The Ryu of Sand and Fire. The sensei had died on the mountain, giving in to wounds that he had received protecting Oni-san while he and the Ryu bonded. Oni-san came down to see the town covered with the bodies of everyone in the village. He asked the Ryu to kill them all, and the Ryu did!" Hero worship for his elder brother shone from every pore of the young one's body.

Kurogane was a bit wary. This sounded like what it probably was, a tall tale, exaggerated beyond proportion by a young sibling's love. He had a question, but the princess beat him to it.

"How do you know all this? If you where a baby, and all the adults where dead. Did Tenryu-san tell you this?"

He he, I bet you hate me all. Anyway, I would like to ask a few questions, for some ideas, because I'm kidda foggy on some things myself, and others impute is always good, even if I don't' use it. It may spark another idea.

What was Syaoran's price? I have an idea, but I want you ideas as well.

Why does Tengashi remember?

Why is it important that his brother gave up his Tsubasa?

Should this be a pair up between Sakura and Syaoran, or between anyone else?

And apologies for the shortness of the chapter and if it is slightly of in some areas. I am actually home sick at the moment; with some much medication pumped into me it's surprising I can form coherent sentences. I couldn't this morning. So, if anything doesn't make sense, email me at what.my.parents.dont. , or send me a pm asking. I think I might have missed something. I really hope not. Oh, yah. Thanks to all my reviewers, and what the hell does sugoi mean? Je ne me parle pas la japonaise. Je parle la langue avec tros de regales de grammar appele la Francais dont laquelle je ne peux pas ecrire. God, I've got French on the brain. And I test the day before the holidays'. How heartless is that? Anyway, I'll post was soon as possible…if ever…since only one other person other than those I force to review actually reviews. –Glares at Smoogee- Your going down, my gender confused friend…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wheet Whooo!!! What a Christmas. Remember how I was sick on my last post? Well, I was sick on Christmas day as well. And I had to deal with my six year old cousin, who believes in Mr. le Pere Noel. SO, he was up till three, I was sick, and what a rime. Then the next day, the 8 hours car ride back to where I live in almost blizzard conditions, while I sat in the back seat with my brother. No fun. Anyway, on with the next chapter!!

Oh, and one more thing. Smoogee says it was only that one time, and I have to agree. She is not gender confused. Just very, very strange.

Chapter 4

Syaoran laughed softly. "My price? I would kill my brother, and find a brother."

Fai whistled. "Oh…Well, that is some price."

Syaoran grinned. "Fai-san, you have a way of understating things."

Tengashi tilted his head. "Nii-san says it is because I am an Old Soul. I don't know what he means by that. I remember everything since jus before the massacre. My brother says it is because his sensei decided to co-inhabit my body. Sometimes I remember things that have never happened to me."

Kurogane whistled. "A tattu. Amazing. I thought they were legends."

Sakura looked puzzled, "A tattu? What is that, Kuro-san?"

'Kuro-san' rolled his eyes, but answered. "A tattu is a two soul body. There is a seme soul and a uke soul. The seme soul in this case would be Tengashi, because it is him who is most often present. They say those who have a two soul body are invincible, unless the other soul is separated from their body. Then they are vulnerable to things that even normal, untrained people would be able to resist."

A.N. I'm sorry this is so short. I just didn't want everyone waiting for a long time. I have six mock exams I have to do before the vacation is over, so it might be a long time before I update again. SO, I will probably do a few tiny updates. And…I admit. I have a tiny case of Writer's Block. It's awful. So, please don't throw things at me!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that it has taken this long to update this story and Trusting a Slytherin. I kind of last some steam, and then some medical problems came up. Did you know that it is possible to have the lower half of your twisted to the left, and the rest of your spin in the right position? And might I add, my band is going to nationals and I had finals and that I hate my english teacher and it's not because I'm a bad student, I actually won a national award. Sorry about the rant. It just kind of appeared. Anyway, I'll try to keep updating. If you want to review, please leave this bewilderd, beleagered author a crumb of support. I'll will give away virtual Kuro-tan plushies!!!

Disclaimer :This is my sandbox. You don't like the way I build my castle, leave and get your parents to buy you your own sandbox. Don'r ruin mine. And I do not own anything that Clamp owns. And Come to the Dark side, we have cookies!

Chapter 5

Tengashi tilted his head. "A tattu. I have never heard of those, but that is the same thing Oni-san described, but in different words."

Sakura smiled. Most others would be terrified of the thought of a boy whose body contained the spirit of a powerful combat sensei, but not Sakura. She was used to add things like this. One of the reason her brother had been so protective of her was because of that. She smiled at the new memory.

_Flashback_

_Eleven year old Sakura, dressed in the clothes she had bullied ----------- into giving her, snuck down the palace corridor. Quietly, so as not to wake her brother or Yukito, she opened the side door to the palace. Taking a breath of the desert night air, she slipped out the door and right into her brother._

"_Toya-sama!" she gasped, surprised and a little petulantly. "How did you catch me? I was so sneaky, and quiet, and now I can't go and check out the ruins that ----------- and his father just found!" She pouted, upset that she now wouldn't be able to spend time with her best friend._

_Toya smirked a bit, "Well, it might be because you basically told me when I asked if you wanted to play a game of go, and you pleaded a headache. Little sister, you never have headaches. So, it was reasonable to assume that you wanted me to think you were in bed sick."_

_Sakura sighed. "Well, if you would just let me go out, I wouldn't have to sneak out. --------- and I were planning on investigating the tombs at the ruins." She sighed. "There was something about one of them. It was almost…unhappy."_

_Toya pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is why I am so reluctant to let you go out alone with just -----------. You have no fear of things that would terrify others. An angry spirit could come at you and you would walk fearlessly up to it and try to hug it." He shuddered. "Why don't you go with --------- and Yukito-san tomorrow and go see what that spirit wants."_

_Sakura hugged her brother, then scampered away down the steps away from her brother. "Well, I'll just go spend the night at-------- house with his dad. They said they were going to make me an apple dessert that --------- father picked up on his travels." She ran down to the village before he could stop her._

"_**SAKURA!!!!!" **_

_She remembered all the villagers trying to hide the laughter as she came pelting through the village to ---------- house._

_End Flashback_

Sakura smiled at the memory, but was bothered by the fact that she couldn't remember that one name. She was sure that it was the same name she couldn't remember from all her other memories. She looked at Kurogane. "Big-Puppy-san, do you know anything else about tattus'?"

Kurogane wasn't sure if he should tell the two children sitting in front of him the rest of what he knew. He decided that if Tengashi's brother hadn't told him the rest of information, it wasn't his place to interfere. It wasn't his job to interfere with the politics of the village that the blind man lead. He assumed that the other man knew the other piece of knowledge about a tattu soul. Kurogane looked outside. "When do you think they are going to be back?"

Tengashi shrugged. "It could be a few minutes, hours or days. I think it won't be the days this time, though."

XxXxX

Fai shrugged. "Well, if that your price, then you have to pay it. Debts are bad, especially when they concern someone else."

Syaoran nodded. "I know. That's why I am going to be going with you, as well as Tengashi. I'll be leaving Rancaru in charge."

Fai nodded, then asked the question that he had asked the young boy earlier when they entered the caves. "You're young friend is Magi?"

Syaoran shook his head. " Not really. He is a tattu. He has two souls. One if them is the soul of my sensei on this world. His other soul is unflawed, pure, and as his age increases and he doesn't sully it, power will be attracted to him, and all the worlds elements will allow him to manipulate them, because that one soul is close to his own, like the soul of the world, because it is good and bad co-existing."

Fai rubbed his head. "Not getting it."

Syaoran shrugged. "Just be assured, he needs someone who can train him, and you can, and that is the only one of the reason why he is traveling with us that I am telling you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
